


Comfort

by ApostateRevolutionary



Series: Disconnected [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/ApostateRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is stressed and tense. Justice wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Anders let out a long sigh as he nearly stumbled to his cot. It had been a long, frustrating day full of interruptions, none of which had been pleasant. He stripped down to nothing but his trousers, and flopped onto the cot, groaning into his pillow. The healer then flipped onto his back and sighed again, resting his hands on his stomach. Sleep was necessary at this point, but he was restless, frustrated, and antsy. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t relax.

Justice nudged at his consciousness, trying to figure out just what was bothering Anders. The trouble was it wasn’t anything in particular. The pressure of all he was involved in and all he faced was just starting to weigh on him, and he didn’t really have any support. He had friends, such as Hawke, but they had their own problems, and he didn’t want to bother any of them with his whining. And there was Justice, yes, but that was different. They couldn’t even have a proper _conversation_ , and how was Anders supposed to find support in a being he literally couldn’t even talk to?

He felt what seemed to be Justice pulling back for a moment before, very tentatively, coming forward again and trying to take control of one of Anders’ arms. Partial control was something they were capable of, but it was difficult to maintain for too long, and the slightest distraction usually ended it right then and there. But Anders was curious what Justice was trying for here, so he pulled back ever so slightly, letting Justice have the limb.

Anders watched as faintly glowing fingers traced their way up his stomach and over his chest, the touch feather light. When the hand reached his collarbone, the mage exhaled deeply, relaxing a bit under the spirit’s ministrations. The hand then flattened against his chest, and Justice ran his palm back down. Anders gasped when the hand brushed over his nipple, blushing slightly and hoping the spirit wasn’t too concerned by causing the sort of pleasure he likely didn’t intend to. The healer stretched out a little bit more, dropping the hand that was still his to the cot so it wouldn’t get in the way, and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sensations.

His eyelids fluttered open again when Justice’s hand reached his collarbone again, but kept going higher this time. Lightly, Justice gripped Anders’ throat, and the blonde felt his breath quicken. The hand rested there for a moment, before it moved to grasp Anders’ chin, the way one would before bringing him in for a kiss.

Anders was trying very hard to make sense of what Justice was attempting to do, their shared mind not providing enough, when the spirit’s thumb brushed his lips, running over them lightly. Anders could feel heat pooling in his belly, his body slowly awakening under Justice’s touch.

“Justice?” He had to ask, out loud, “What exactly are you doing?”

The fingers still resting under Anders’ chin twitched slightly, and he felt what seemed to be apprehension coming from the spirit. Justice was unsure about this. Was he unsure because this was not the intended effect of his touches, or was he worried that Anders wasn’t okay with what he was doing? The mage had never thought Justice would have an interest in… bodily matters, but if this was intentional on his part, there was no other conclusion to draw.

Slowly, very slowly, Justice moved their hand downward again, running over Anders’ chest, pausing slightly before circling a nipple with one finger. Anders moaned faintly, the sensation being familiar and alien all at once. He was used to feeling the touch of his own fingers, but never under the control of another. And there was something else, too, a tingling feeling that must have been all Justice’s own. It was like magic, but different. Sharp, and powerful, and it made each sensation that much more enticing.

Justice then moved lower, resting his hand on the lower part of Anders’ belly and stopping all together, leaving Anders panting and all too aware of how uncomfortably aroused he was. An unspoken question flowed through their shared consciousness. The spirit was asking for permission, making sure Anders was okay with this.

Maker, what was he even supposed to say? This had never happened before. It wasn’t even something Anders had thought _could_ happen. And yet, he found himself wanting it, wanting _Justice_. Their relationship was already more intimate than any other he could ever possibly have. Justice knew everything about him, absolutely _everything_. There were no secrets, no lies, no omissions, and yet the spirit was still there, never expressing disgust with him. Justice _accepted_ him, fully, even after knowing him better than any mortal ever could. It was… nice to have someone stick around, even after seeing everything he was.

Anders tried to construct the feeling he wished to convey to Justice in his mind, but his throbbing cock was too insistent for him to form such a complex thought coherently, so he opted for words instead.

“Yes, Justice, please. It’s okay. I want this.” The healer said, his voice thick.

A growl formed at the back of his mind, a lusty sound he was not used to hearing from the spirit, even mentally. Justice moved the hand he had control of down, slipping his fingers just under Anders’ breeches. Before he moved lower, Justice pushed forward a bit more in their mind, requesting control of Anders’ other arm. The mage gave it to him immediately, breathing heavy and desperately wanting the teasing to stop.

The first hand continued its journey down and finally, blessedly, Anders felt Justice stroke his cock. The touch was still too light, he needed _more_ , but he moaned all the same. The second hand grasped Anders’ chin again, the thumb parting his lips. Eagerly, the mage ran his tongue over it, before sucking gently on the digit. He felt the mental equivalent of a gasp from Justice in his mind, and Anders would’ve smirked if he hadn’t been so lost himself.

Justice pulled their hand out of Anders’ pants and tried to pull them down, succeeding when Anders lifted his ass off the cot to help. The mage hissed around Justice's thumb as the cool air of the clinic hit his overheated cock. The hand closed on it a moment later, causing another moan as Justice slowly started to stroke him.

Justice’s thumb suddenly pulled out of Anders mouth, and the spirit used the wet digit to rub one of Anders’ nipples, causing the mage to writhe lightly. Andraste’s arse, how was Justice so good at this?

As the spirit’s strokes increased in speed, the other hand then moved from Anders’ nipple back to his throat, Justice’s grip light. Anders would’ve been afraid if anyone else did that, but this was Justice, the one being in this world he could trust fully. How could he not? They knew each other’s minds perfectly. Every feeling, thought, intention was bared to one another, and he knew Justice would never hurt him.

Anders thrust his hips up into Justice’s hand, whining quietly when the spirit did not give into his plea to be rendered finished. Instead, Justice came forth more in their mind, and Anders submitted to him entirely, the two of them reaching that strange, halfway state they could sometimes manage. A loud groan escaped their throat as Justice realized just what his strokes felt like to Anders, and Anders followed it with a whimper as he felt the echo of Justice’s pleasure in his mind, combining with his own, the sensations mingling and the experience being amplified beyond anything he’d ever felt before.

The hand on their throat tightened slightly in a show of dominance, not enough to make breathing difficult, and Anders arched their back as Justice moved their hand faster on their cock. Anders’ pants came between Justice’s moans, and the mage noted the blue glow crackling through their skin like lightning, the hand working their cock almost a blur of blue light. It was so strange to see it like this, to see their whole body illuminated, and Anders found it strangely arousing.

A choked cry belonging to both of them escaped their lips as they thumbed the tip of their cock. Their body was right on the edge, and when the cresting pleasure finally broke, they cried out in unison, hips bucking as warm liquid was released on their fingers.

They collapsed back onto the bed, all the tension flowing out of their body as they basked in the afterglow. Anders lifted the hand from their cock to find the cum glowing faintly as well. He almost wanted to laugh, but curiosity got the better of him as he brought the hand to their lips and licked. It tasted of salt, as expected, but also of the Fade, that strange flavour that came whenever Justice took control quickly. The only way he could describe it was like electricity, with hints of smoke and dust. It was strange, and Anders let out a small moan as he licked himself clean. Justice started to fade back once that was done, and Anders could feel that the spirit was rather pleased with himself.

More than ever now, Anders wished they could actually speak to one another, but sadly, it wasn’t possible. The mage still intended on talking, however.

“Justice that was… Thank you.” He said, smiling to himself.

Anders felt Justice’s contentment answer him as he got comfortable on the cot. The tension and stress he’d felt earlier had completely vanished, and sleep was already on its way. A peculiar warmth then spread through his being, almost as if he was being cuddled. The healer smiled again, realizing what Justice was doing. Even if they couldn’t do it physically, they could still attempt to mentally. He relaxed into the spirit’s imagined embrace and, just as he was falling asleep, he swore he could actually feel arms wrapped around him and a body against his. Perhaps comfort and intimacy didn’t require being able to talk or even having separate bodies after all.


End file.
